clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2009
The Holiday Party 2009, also known as the Christmas Party 2009, was the 2009 incarnation of Club Penguin's annual Christmas celebration. It began on December 18, 2009 and ended on December 29, 2009. A sleigh ride was instated for members only during this party. Rockhopper returned with Coins for Change 2009 and his ship was decked out for the second time. The Santa Hat returned, but the Santa Beard, Reindeer Antlers, and Christmas Scarf were excluded. There was construction at the Town and the Night Club. One could see the Launch Pad from the Night Club Rooftop on a crane. This was because a sleigh was installed on a roof for members to travel in. The Sleigh would come up from the Launch Pad. Even though the party was supposed to end on December 27, for some unknown reason, the party ended on December 29, 2009. .]] Magic Sleigh Ride One aspect of this party was that there was a party room called the Sleigh Adventure, segregated to members only. It was obviously a Sleigh and it took members on an "adventure" around Club Penguin to help deliver presents by dropping presents into chimneys. A sneak peak of it was released as a login screen which showed four penguins on the Sleigh, with presents in the background. It was a popular place for Santa Penguins. The Sleigh was located on the Night Club Rooftop. Free Items *Santa Hat (Ski Village) *Coins For Change Background (Rockhopper's Rare Items) *Santa Suit (members-only, Night Club Rooftop) Offline Activities *Rockhopper Cookie Mix *Cookie Mix Gift Tag *12 Days of Christmas Sharing Gifts The Christmas Party offered "gifts" for penguins. One delivered, the Mystery Present. It was unwraped on Christmas Day and was touted as a big surprise. Gifts were also delivered courtesy of the Sleigh Adventure, as implied by the What's New Blog. It was also possible to send gift postcards via Penguin Mail to both members and non-members. Gallery Sneek Peeks Christmas 09 sneak peek elf.png Christmas2009banner.gif Party Pictures File:Christmas Party 2009 Beach.PNG|Beach File:Christmas Party 2009 Beacon.PNG|Beacon File:Christmas Party 2009 Book Room.PNG|Book Room File:Christmas Party 2009 Captian's Quarters.PNG|Captain's Quarters (The Migrator) File:Christmas Party 2009 Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop File:Christmas Party 2009 Crow's Nest.PNG|Crow's Nest (The Migrator) File:Christmas Party 2009 Cove.PNG|Cove File:Christmas Party 2009 Dance Club.PNG|Dance Club File:Christmas Party 2009 Dance Lounge.PNG|Dance Lounge File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNG|Dock File:Christmas Party 2009 Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard File:Christmas Party 2009 Dojo.PNG|Dojo File:Christmas Party 2009 Fire Dojo.PNG|Fire Dojo File:Christmas Party 2009 Forest.PNG|Forest File:Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop File:Christmas Party 2009 HQ.PNG|HQ File:Christmas Party 2009 Ice Rink.PNG|Ice Rink File:Christmas Party 2009 Iceberg.PNG|Iceberg File:Christmas Party 2009 Lighthouse.PNG|Lighthouse File:Christmas Party 2009 Magic Sleigh Ride.PNG|Magic Sleigh Ride File:Christmas Party 2009 Mine Shack.PNG|Mine Shack File:Christmas Party 2009 Ninja Hideout.PNG|Ninja Hideout File:Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor File:Christmas Party 2009 Plaza.PNG|Plaza File:Christmas Party 2009 Ship's Hold.PNG|Ship's Hold (The Migrator) File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Lodge Attic.PNG|Ski Lodge Attic File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village File:Christmas Party 2009 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts File:Christmas Party 2009 Town.PNG|Town File:Christmas Party 2009 Upper Deck.PNG|Upper Deck (The Migrator) File:Christmas_Party_2009_Command_Room.PNG|Command Room Trivia *This is the first Christmas Party to have a night sky. *The Night Club Rooftop came back. This time, it was hosting the Magic Sleigh Ride. *There was a glitch with the Magic Sleigh Adventure. When it was loading it would say "Loading Maze". This was because the last members-only party room was the Great Snow Maze during the Winter Party 2009. The glitch was fixed at the Holiday Party 2010 which said "Loading Sleigh". *This was the first party in Club Penguin that used a politically correct alternative term to name a party. In this case, it was called the Holiday Party to not offend people who do not celebrate Christmas. *It was the second time the Command Room and HQ were decorated, the first one being for the Christmas Party 2008. *You could see the Sleigh from the Town Center. *Aunt Arctic said she would make an appearance, as it said so in the Penguin Times, but she only appeared in the last half of the party. *At this party, it was the first time the Map changed its background to match the skies around Club Penguin. *Rockhopper said that Yarr decorated The Migrator. *When you throw snowballs at the Forest, you throw Christmas ornaments instead of snowballs. *Many Astronomy-liking penguins try to make a constellation out of the stars. *There are Test Robots on the Ski Hill and Ski Village and the Dojo Courtyard. *On December 25 (technically Christmas), A penguin named Santa Claus was spotted on the server Christmas in the Book Room. He was actually pretending to take pictures with penguins, and other penguins were confused. It is unknown if he is a famous penguin that will return every Christmas Day, but many penguins claim that he was a famous penguin that they met. It is also unknown how the Penguin got the name, since penguin dating back to 2006 have tried to get the name. Since the name was unavailable so long ago, he might be a Beta Tester or even possibly a new famous penguin. Since he didn't return for the Holiday Party 2010, he is a beta tester. Video thumb|300px|left|A video including the rooms decorated for this party See also *Christmas Parties *Parties *Magic Sleigh Ride *Santa Hat *Santa Suit *Mystery Present *Coins for Change SWFs Rooms *The HQ *EPF *The Ski Attic *The Beach *The Beacon *The Iceberg *The Book Room *The Coffee Shop *The Cove *The Night Club *The Dock *The Dojo *The Dojo Couryard *The Volcano *The Ninja Hideout *The Forest *The Snow Forts *The Lighthouse *The Ski Lodge *The Dance Lounge *The Ski Mountain *Santa's Sleigh *The Pizza Parlor *The Plaza *The Ice Rink *The Mine Shack *The Ship *The Ship Hold *The Crows Nest *The Captains Quarters *The Gift Shop *The Town *The Ski village *Migrator sailing back to Rockhopper Island Music *The Main Music *The Night club *Santa's Sleigh *The Gift shop, Coffee shop, Book Room, Ski Lodge and Pizza Parlor *The Dance Lounge *The Iceberg Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:Christmas Category:Parties of 2009 Category:Events